Don't Ask Questions
by Star Tweak
Summary: Things are not always as they seem and Draco is learning more about that than he ever expected to. Everything but their love is a lie; is that enough to keep them together? This war tears people apart, brings them together, and leaves none unaffected.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Just wanted to start off by saying thank you for glancing at my story and even more thanks if you actually read it! This is a romance between Draco and my OC (Emma), but there's a lot more pairings. This story begins in OotP and will end sometime shortly after DH. My story is AU but I have kept pretty close to canon. Pairings will include OC/OC, (one-sided)Snape/Lily, Snape/OC(friendship, mostly), Remus/OC, Remus/Tonks (under certain circumstances), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Luna/Neville and probably more I'm forgetting. I am a huge Snape fan and I tried my hardest to keep him in character, but I think that sometimes I may have strayed, for this I apologize. Also, if you think my OC's are mary-sues and it bothers you: feel free to tell me, but don't expect me to completely change them. I'll be the first to admit to some Sue-ish tendencies, but I felt like they benefit the story. I love criticism, and I love feedback but flames are not nice. I don't want to hear them and I probably won't even read them all the way through. If you have questions about the plot or anything feel free to ask, I love talking to my readers! Enjoy!!**

* * *

Music:

Full Moon – The Black Ghosts

* * *

**Prologue**

_A Plan Most Kind_

_"We can do no great things, only small things with great love."_

-- **_Mother Teresa_**

The Grimauld Place kitchen buzzed with conversation and the sounds of chairs scraping the wooden floors. The Order of the Phoenix had just completed their weekly meeting, and although some members were missing, it was very close to a full assembly. To avoid suspicion, witches and wizards left in small clumps of three or four at a time; the Order was always precautious. They had every reason to be in these uncertain times. Professor Severus Snape usually left with the first departure group with Professors Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagal; this time however, they all had stayed behind. Dumbledore and McGonagal chat with some of the departing company, but Severus stayed seated, merely observing. He felt a presence next to him and looked over to find Riley Lupin sitting in the seat next to him.

The woman smiled at him, and when she did he was brought back to the days they spent together at Hogwarts. It _almost_ urged a smile of his own out, but he simply nodded his head to her. Her blue eyes shone with curiosity and a hint of worry though her expression was impassive. She bit at her nails almost nervously as she waited for all the inhabitants to leave; she too sat silently and observed. A witch bid her goodbye and she stood to hug the woman and wish her a safe journey before sitting back down. Several people called goodbyes to them, and Riley returned the sentiment, but Severus simply nodded. The woman was fidgeting slightly, and she was becoming impatient.

Finally there were only six people in the room; Molly and Arthur Weasley left to check on their children and then retire for the night. Dumbledore sat at the head of the table, his pale blue eyes twinkling, a small smile upon his face. To his right was McGonagal who seemed her normal stern self if not a little tenser, and next to her sat Sirius Black. The Azkaban escapee looked to be of a healthy weight a year after his break out, his hair was still long and unruly but it looked like he attempted to make himself somewhat approachable. Remus Lupin sat next to his wife, taking her hand into his in a way that was almost subconscious; it was just right. Severus' eyes flickered to their joined hands before he looked to the eldest man there.

"You are all no doubt curious to the reason for this private gathering." He said pleasantly.

"Mmhm." Riley had hummed while everyone else nodded their heads.

"Severus, as all of us know, is a double agent for our orginization and his mission is one of great importance." Dumbledore informed them.

The well-known information seemed to irk Sirius, and Riley smiled at Severus almost proudly, but the dark haired man stayed impassive. "What does that have to do with us?" Sirius asked.

Dumbledore continued, "Having someone deep within the Dark Lord's coterie so we may predict and retaliate against his advances is quite vital to the protection of that which we hold dear, but there is something that I have found to be just as vital." He paused, keeping all of their attention. "I also find that the prevention of recruitment to Voldemort will help us greatly. There are many young adults who are being forced against their will to join Voldemort." He paused; his twinkling eyes sad, "I have no intention of leaving these poor, young souls behind."

"How are we going to be able to help these kids?" Riley asked.

"Ah, but it is not any of us in this room who can." Dumbledore said, a mischievous twinkle in his eye as everyone looked slightly baffled, "We need someone close to their age, someone who can easily make their way into the lives of those who do not believe they have a choice and convince them otherwise." He said, "There is only one person I see fit to do this job, and that is Miss Emma Lupin."

The old man let that settle in and it was a wise choice. Riley was frowning at the man; her mind working full speed but her emotion was not evident. Remus exhaled a little and slouched back into his seat, the man already looked older than his forty years of his age but when this information settled on him it seemed to make him look so much older. Sirius Black's eyes never left the old man's face as he considered his nieces place in all of this, while Severus tried to figure out his own relevance in the situation. McGonagal looked anxious and sympathetic at the same time while Dumbledore was patiently waiting. Riley looked to Remus and then back to Dumbledore, it took a moment but she finally spoke.

"Go on."

"As her parents you have every right to decline her involvement, and she has every right to decline if it is her wish." He clarified, "Severus, you also have the right to decline; there will be no hard feelings if any of these circumstances come into effect." Severus' eyebrows knitted together, and Dumbledore continued, "Riley, you and your brother are pure bloods; you were raised in a pure blood household and although you chose to leave that life behind you still made your mark." He paused, "Many of the pure bloods know of your history…" He trailed off as he looked at Severus and Riley, but continued on when she blushed slightly, "I would like Emma to file for emancipation from the both of you, but since Wizarding laws only allow emancipation if there is a new adoptive guardian to care for them, Severus will become her legal guardian. She will live with him under the pretense that she does not agree with her parents' way of life and wishes to live up to her pure ancestry." He paused, "Emma is a kind and loving girl, she is capable of doing anything she puts her mind to and I believe she can save many lives."

"You want her to live with Snape…" Sirius began. "And consort with those pure-blood brats and try to convince them not to join the Dark Lord?" He frowned, "These children have been raised to think Voldemort is their own personal deity, there's no way she could convince them other wise."

"That isn't what he wants from her, Black." McGonagal said, "Nearly half of the Dark Lord's followers are poor helpless people who are afraid for their lives and the lives of their family…Albus simply wants Emma to convince the younger ones that the Order can help them."

"Nearly half." Scoffed Sirius.

"Nearly half is a big number compared to the followers we have." Riley said, and her brother was shut up by this truth.

"Severus, let us first ask if you would be willing to take Emma in?" Dumbledore said, "She would be under your protection; you are already doing much for the Order, it is understandable if you do not wish to add to your workload."

It was silent as the black haired man considered, "Miss Lupin is a decently behaved student, and it is true many new recruits to the Dark Lord are unwilling. I believe this mission is an important one and would be honored to assist in any way."

"This isn't just assistance," Sirius nearly spat. "You're talking about my bloody niece among those blood thirsty snobs!"

"Sirius…" Riley sighed a little, and he backed down. "How dangerous would you say this assignment was?" She looked to Dumbledore and then Severus.

"I do not intend to have her join the Dark Lord's ranks in any way." Dumbledore said, "She will consort with his followers and their children. All I want from her is to bring those who do not wish to join to us for protection and when the school year starts to keep an eye out on the happenings among the students."

"It is still dangerous," Severus said. "Loyalty is something the followers take seriously. Harm could come her way were she found out, and suspicions would be raised."

Dumbledore nodded, "It is a heavy burden to take on." He admitted, "But this is an important issue and I figured it could not hurt to ask."

"May we have some time to consider?" Remus asked. "We understand the headiness of the situation, but…she's our daughter."

"Yes, of course," Dumbledore nodded. "You know how to contact me when you make your decision." He stood from his chair, "It is getting late, and Minerva and I will be retiring, good night."

The group said their goodbyes to the elder couple as they left. After that they sat in silence for a while. Riley's legs shook up and down at a rapid pace and she could not decide whether she was going to run her fingers through her hair or bite her nails nervously. Remus rubbed her back in an attempt for comfort and Sirius was glaring at Severus. It was not something unusual, and Severus did not even seem to notice. The noises of the house that would normally be drowned out were exceedingly loud and the sound of Riley's feet hitting the wood floor were even louder. Remus stood and made Riley stand, before turning to Severus.

"Will you be staying tonight, Severus?"

"Yes, I believe I will." Severus replied, "If you wish to retire I am well aware of my room's location."

"Come on, love." Remus said quietly.

"Goodnight." She called softly.

"Night." Sirius called, and Severus nodded.

The two left the room and their footsteps as well as mumbled words could be heard for a few moments after. They had already begun discussing their decision and their night was far from over. Sirius and Severus were alone now, which was not a regular occurrence. The fact the two did not like each other were not only well known, it may as well have been a law of nature. Severus seemed lost in thought and Sirius seemed to be trying to read his mind. Both of the black haired men looked into the other's eyes and their seemed to be a mutual concern in their eyes. Sirius knew Severus cared about his little sister, and in an underhanded way he cared about his niece. Not because of who his niece was of course, but because of who her mother was. Still, Sirius felt the slightest hint at compassion. Severus stood to go to his room, and Sirius stayed still. The standing man went to walk away, but Sirius stopped him suddenly.

"Snape," He said calmly, standing from his seat.

Severus looked at him, "Yes, Black?"

"If this falls through…" He began, "You had better go to hell and back to keep my niece safe or you'll have a vengeance come down upon you that makes Voldemort seem like a fluffy bunny."

Severus' eyes narrowed and he paused before responding clearly, "Your threat was unnecessary, Mr. Black. I already intended on doing so."

* * *

**A/N: There was the prologue! The first chapter will be up soon hopefully, my beta is going out of town and so getting the chapter to and from her will be difficult. Thanks to whispered angels, my muse/beta. Please review!!**

**_-- Star Tweak_**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone, here's the first chapter! No reviews yet, no followers yet, but my spirits aren't dampened. For those of you who are reading, thank you! Hope you all enjoy.**

_Disclaimer: Rowling owns, I'm just playing around._

* * *

Music:

Burn – Alkaline Trio

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**Nothing and Nowhere is Safe**_

_" When will our consciences grow so tender that we will act to prevent human misery rather than avenge it?"_

-- **Eleanor Roosevelt**

"Emma, come on dear."

Molly Weasley's voice was a forced, but kind one. Ever since Emma Lupin had thrown a fit about being awakened by a screaming banshee the older woman had tried harder to be pleasant in the mornings. Molly had tried to defend herself by saying that if Emma had awoken at a normal time in the morning instead of the afternoon she would not have to wake up to screaming, but a compromise was somehow made. Emma would have to wake up at a reasonable hour every morning but Molly had to be exceedingly kind about it. The sandy blonde haired girl groaned but her eyes blinked open. Molly's spirits were raised and her smile was genuine as Emma sighed a little but sat up. Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley were putting on their slippers and robes to go down for breakfast already, and Molly stayed close to ensure Emma stayed awake.

"Morning." She groaned with a small smile as she stretched.

"Come on, now, get your robe on and come down for breakfast." Molly said before leaving the room.

Emma got out of bed, a little bit resentful. It had been extra comfy and warm this morning. Hermione said good morning before leaving the room and Emma had the room to herself. It was only fleeting, she had to go downstairs to eat, but she basked in the silence and solitude. She opened the dark maroon curtains and looked out to the beautiful summer morning. It was bright and there were no clouds, only blue sky. There was a loud crack behind her, but she did not jump. The twins grinned at her and she smiled at them shaking her head slightly. Her messy, sandy blonde waves fell into her face and she had to move the unruly waves out of the way. She felt a little self-conscious wearing only a flimsy tank top and cloth shorts so she pulled on her robe.

"We were sent to make sure you didn't doze off again," George informed her.

"Mum says she's serving breakfast once today and if you miss it that's not her problem," Fred added.

"Well then, let's get going," She answered.

"Here grab on, we'll side along," George said but both twins offered their hands.

"I'll walk, but thanks," She smiled. She had no interest in risking the loss of a limb from a failed side-along apparition.

"Suit yourself!" They chimed and with a crack they were gone again.

Emma rolled her eyes a little and left the room, closing her door. Kreacher was talking to himself and did not notice her as she tiptoed past her step-grandmother's portrait, and she quickly hurried down the steps. The sounds of the kitchen grew louder as she progressed down the last set of stairs and down the long hallway. When she walked in several greetings were thrown her way: Ron waved unable to talk with the amount of food in his mouth, Arthur made a crack about her being awake early, and Molly commented on what a hassle it had been to wake her. Arthur was at the head of the table, Molly was busy serving up everything, and all the Weasley children were evenly distributed on one end of the table. Sirius and Hermione sat across from each other, while Riley and Remus sat next to Hermione. A small girl sat between her parents, her little sister, Georgiana. The four year old little girl was eating but making a mess while doing so. There was a gap between Sirius and Severus Snape, who was the only one not really conversing with anyone. Emma filled the gap between them, feeling only a little intimidated by the dark potions teacher. She had never given him reason to dislike her, and so his presence was one she only feared because it was almost inevitable when you were his student and not from Slytherin house.

"Good morning, Professor Snape," Emma said cordially.

"Good morning, Miss Lupin," Severus replied just as politely.

"Ah, you're looking refreshed, Runt," Sirius said.

"Wish I could say the same to you, Uncle Sirius." Emma said, "You're looking a little peaky."

"Emma! You want some fawffle?" The jumbled sentence came from Georgiana across from her.

"Oh, no thanks Georgie, you go ahead and eat it." Emma grinned.

"Yum!" Georgiana said dramatically to her father after putting the food in her mouth, she grinned when he chuckled at her.

"Morning Daddy," Emma grinned.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Remus smiled warmly. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, of course."

"Sure looks it, I love your hair," Riley smiled teasingly.

"Good morning to you too, Mum," Emma rolled her eyes.

Emma ate her breakfast generally quietly; despite her good mood she still was not a morning person. The Weasley family, however, was a very rambunctious group in the morning and she chose not to participate in the madness. Sirius enjoyed it, being the man-child he was, and played along. Hermione only joined in because she was speaking to Ginny, but Emma's parents were too busy with her younger sister to pay much attention to the Weasleys. Severus had nothing to do with them, which is why when he joined them for breakfast Emma usually sat next to him. He was just the type of person she enjoyed in the morning: quiet and calm.

"How is your summer homework coming along, Miss Lupin?" Severus inquired.

Emma paused, he rarely ever started a conversation, but it was not completely unusual, "Finished already." She shrugged, "Figured I may as well get it over with so I wouldn't have to worry about it later."

"A wise choice," he said lowly.

"Why, thank you." She said brightly, "What brings you to the breakfast table this morning?"

"Breakfast," Answered Severus dryly.

"Right," She laughed a little nervously, "What brings you to _Grimauld Place_ so early?" She tried again.

"I do not believe that is any of your business and I fail to see why it would interest you."

"I just don't understand why you of all people would deal with the antics of the Weasley family this early in the morning." She said, "I know I wouldn't if I had choice."

Severus found this vaguely amusing. "There is an Order meeting tonight that requires my full attention. Your parents, uncle and I have things to discuss today."

"Blast, I was beginning to think you enjoyed all of our stimulating company," She said jokingly with a small smile.

"Not quite," Severus said dryly.

Emma laughed quietly at this but said nothing more as she continued her breakfast. She did not notice her mother watching the interaction, an odd expression on her face. It was a cross between relief and anxiety, but her youngest wanting in her lap quickly distracted her. After breakfast Severus, Riley, Remus and Sirius disappeared into the dark den to have their discussion, and Emma felt vaguely interested in it. Feeling more awake, she began interacting with the Weasley's and Hermione, all the while balancing her sister in her lap. The younger girl was very excited about Grimauld Place ever since arriving and wanted badly to explore.

"Em! Em!" Georgiana said impatiently, "Let's go find Kreacher!"

"Darling, why would you want to find Kreacher?" Emma asked, "He's a nutty old house elf."

"But he had a nest full of rubbish that he collects from the house!" Georgiana insisted, "We should follow him around and see where he hides all his other stuff."

"I shan't have you two wandering 'round this dreadful place alone," Molly insisted.

"But I want to explore!" Georgiana whined.

"There's nothing to explore."

"It's a seven story tall mansion, there must be _something_ to explore," Emma said back.

"No, I won't have it," Molly said turning away to put more dishes into the arms of the elves.

"Don't worry," Emma whispered to her little sister. "We'll slip off when she's doing dishes."

Fred and George decided to tag along on their adventure, and as promised they set off once Molly was distracted with cleaning up after breakfast. George carried Georgiana on his shoulders while Fred and Emma linked arms. The two brothers had their wands out and lit but it was still dark once they had gotten past the fourth floor where everyone was staying. The portraits on the wall were empty, their inhabitants having found a more interesting place to stay. There were countless guest bedrooms in a rainbow of colors, and there was even a small study full of papers and a safe that growled at Fred when he got too close to it. By the time they were nearly finished exploring the fifth floor, Georgiana was getting scared and Emma more curious.

"I don't want to go up any farther! It's getting scary!"

"Georgie we're at the fifth floor, we have two more to go," Emma persisted.

"No, no, no, no!" Georgiana cried, "I don't want to, I don't want to!"

"Hey, hey, hey," George said, taking the little girl off his shoulders and holding her so they were face to face, "Explorers aren't afraid of the dark, I thought you wanted to be an explorer?"

"I don't want to be an explorer, I want to back down with Mummy and Daddy." Georgiana said tearfully.

"Give her here," Emma groaned, and grunted when George gave her over. "How about we have George take you back downstairs and see if Mum and Dad are done with their meeting?"

"Yes, yes!" Georgiana insisted.

"All right, but you must not tell anyone about our adventure. It's a super secret mission, and we need you to be our cover. Without you, our mission fails," Emma said seriously.

"I won't tell anyone, just let me do downstairs!" She whined.

"Why do I have to take her?" George groaned.

"Because you can just apparate back up when you're done," Emma rolled her eyes. "I thought that would please you."

"You're a lovely gal," George grinned.

"I know, now get!"

George dramatically got to his knees and offered to carry Georgiana bridal style. She grinned girlishly and climbed into his arms and they were heading down the stairs moments later. Fred and Georgiana stayed linked at the arm as he dragged them toward a closed door. It was beaten up and looked like something had scratched at it, trying desperately to get into it. There was a placard on the center of it that read '_Regulus_' and when Fred tried to open the door it was locked. He tried to unlock it with magic but that did not work either. Emma pressed her ear to the door but she could not hear anything inside. There was a sudden CRACK behind them and Emma jumped this time, and turned to find George grinning wildly.

"How disappointing, I leave you two alone for five minutes in the dark and you aren't even snogging," He said.

"Shove it," Emma rolled her eyes. "Let's go, there's nothing on this floor."

"Nothing we can get to, anyway," Fred said.

"These old pure blood families are creepy…" George said.

"With their house elf heads," Fred agreed.

"And their growling safes."

"It kept you two marauders away, didn't it?" Emma said, "Seems effective."

"It's probably full of the bones of the dead house elves whose heads are hanging on the walls," Fred said.

"Kept for sacred sacrificial ceremonies," George added.

"You two are ridiculous," Emma rolled her eyes.

They made their way up the next flight of stairs, Emma linking her arm through George's as well. The floorboards creaked underneath their weight, and Emma felt her heartbeat race. She was suddenly glad her sister was safe at the lower floors of the old house. There was a sudden loud noise and then Emma was falling. She didn't fall far, Fred and George caught her, but her foot had gone through the stair she was stepping onto. She had screamed and they quickly pulled her up out of the fallen stair and made a run for it up the stairs. Arthur's voice was quiet since he was downstairs but they could hear him yelling even on the sixth floor, which was not good at all. They had heard her scream downstairs and would no doubt be on their way up. The teens completely ignored the sixth floor, although Emma swore she saw a glimpse of an occupied portrait before the twins dragged her up the next flight of stairs.

There was no seventh floor landing. The stairs ended abruptly with a door that read '_Grand Study_.' The door was open when Fred turned the handle and they ran into the darkness without a second thought. The door closed behind them and the twins' wands had gone out. Why they didn't light them up again escaped Emma, but they did not. She moved forward and tripped over something, screaming again as she fell forward. Her body hit something upholstered; where her body had hit was still hard and painful, but her head had hit something cushioned. As she fell her arm swung out and hit something hard that made a hollow glass noise. Whatever she hit was knocked into the wall with a thud and shattering of glass and the room was suddenly full of a blinding light. The twins covered their eyes and Emma buried her face into the object she fell into.

After a moment she pulled away to see a faded green chair that she was leaning against. Her hand was throbbing and her body hurt a little from where she had fallen into the non-cushioned part of the chair. The light had come from the completely glass roof that showed the beautiful blue sky above. There was a side table next to the chair and there had been a lamp on it that knocked into the knob on the wall that retracted the cover for the ceiling. Emma stood up and looked around the massive room. Bookcases towered over them and they were full of books covered in dust, there was a long table in the center of the room with one chair facing the opposite side of the room where a fireplace stood unused. Fred and George yelled as they were pushed forward when the door behind them was shoved open. Severus, Sirius, and Riley had pushed into the room. Emma looked from her spot on the floor next to the chair and smiled meekly at her livid looking mother.

"Dad's study…haven't been up here since I was sixteen," Sirius said, completely forgetting about the urgency there seemed to be before. "Mum hated this damn room."

"It's because he loved this room more than he loved her," Riley said looking away from her daughter.

"It is quite impressive," Said Severus.

"Look at the time," Fred said.

"We've got to get going!" George finished.

"Not so fast." Riley said, "If you apparate down stairs your mother is still having a fit, I might be able to forgive you and cover your arses if you tell me _what the bloody hell you are doing up here_?"

"Georgiana wanted to explore –" Fred began.

"You brought Georgiana up here!?" Riley shrieked, looking at Riley.

"No, only to the fifth floor, she got scared so George took her down stairs!" Emma defended.

"Emma this house is dangerous! The last people to live here were insane, they worshipped Voldemort, who knows what they've done or created in this house?" Riley said, "Why would you bring your sister up here without knowing it was safe?"

"She's bored, Mum, she has nothing to do here, and she wanted to explore so I humored her."

"Doesn't explain why you three are up here when she's down there," Sirius said, not seeming angry at all.

"We got curious. We were already on the fifth floor so why not see the last two?" Emma explained frantically.

"And the scream?" Severus inquired.

"One of the stairs broke and I fell, I screamed and then we ran when we heard the yelling downstairs," Emma answered quickly.

"Are you alright?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, my hand hurts, but I'm fine."

"What happened to it?" Sirius asked.

"She fell into the chair and knocked the lamp into the knob," Fred answered.

"Incredible circumstances don't you think?" George added.

Emma stood and held her wrist, pulling her hand closer to her. It was beginning to swell a little and it hurt immensely. Sirius walked over to her and gently pulled her wrist toward him, he took the wand in his hand Emma recognized as her father's and watched as he muttered something. Her hand stopped swelling and stopped throbbing; he smiled warmly at her, ruffled her hair and then moved to look into the room more. Fred and George had already left the room with a crack and Emma felt betrayed. Riley began looking around the study as well, looking nostalgic. Severus stood by the door idly and Emma stared at the floor, her embarrassment making her face flush red. Riley turned to Emma, and then Severus.

"Would you please walk Emma to her room?" She said, "So she can think about how seriously her actions can affect the safety of others."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child." Emma shot back, embarrassment momentarily forgotten.

"No, Emma, when you stop acting like a child, that's when I'll stop talking to you like you are one." Riley said.

"It's just a house, Mum it's not –" Emma began defensively.

"Emma, you don't understand, nothing and nowhere is safe right now!" Riley yelled.

"You're right," Emma said smartly. "Professor Snape, you might want to put the leash on me now so I don't wander off, and perhaps you could hold my hand while we walk down the stairs so I won't fall," Her tone was full of sarcasm.

"To your room," Riley said calmly, though it was obvious it took a lot for her to sound that way.

"I don't understand –"

"TO YOUR ROOM!"

Emma walked past her mother, past her professor and out the door. There was a swish, footsteps and then Severus was at her side. She glanced at him but did not look at him long. Frustration made her frown and her face was still flushed with embarrassment. They were completely silent as she gracefully stepped around the broken stair and walked quickly down the seemingly never-ending staircases. When they reached her floor she thanked him quietly before walking to her room and slamming the door behind her. It was not loud enough to wake Walburga Black's portrait, thankfully, but it got attention. Emma's room was unoccupied, which was a good thing. Hermione was not someone she could handle well when she was angry, they often clashed despite their friendship. Ginny was never close to Emma, they got along very well, but they had never spent much time together. Sharing a room with the two seemed to be more of a challenge for her; the other two were very close and meshed better. Emma hoped that soon she would be able to have her own room in the massive house.

The door opened and Emma knew who entered immediately. Her father closed the door softly and made his way over to her. Remus was a werewolf, as most knew, and although it was not often that werewolves could breed, it had happened. There had been little side effects so far; Emma was perfectly fine aside from some slightly superior senses and a tendency to enjoy rarely cooked meat near the full moon. Georgiana had shown even less werewolf related attributes, she had a good sense of smell and hearing, but they were even less keen than Emma's. Her father sat on her bed and Emma stared out of her window, as if ignoring his presence. With a sigh she turned and walked toward her bed, sitting down next to him, and resting her head on his shoulder. It was quiet still between them because Emma was too embarrassed to say anything and her father seemed to be lost in thought.

"What did your mother say?" He asked.

"You haven't spoken to her?" Emma asked.

"I talked to Snape and he told me his account," Remus said. "Your mother and uncle Sirius are busy being nostalgic."

"It's just an old house!" Emma said, exasperated.

"This house holds some very unsavory memories for your mum." Remus chided softly, "And it's a dangerous time right now."

"Nothing and no where is safe right now." Emma repeated her mother's words, slightly bitter.

"It's true, darling."

"What is wrong with her lately?" Emma asked. "She's been acting so oddly the past two weeks; like I could just drop dead any moment."

Remus paused and sighed, "Emma, listen to me, it is very important that you keep the secret I'm about to tell you."

Emma turned to her father interestedly, "Of course, Daddy, I always do."

"Tonight the Order is going to approach you about a way that you can help them," He said it quietly. "I want you to know that you are in no way obliged to help. Everyone will understand if you do not want to."

"Of course I want to help, Dad." Emma added eagerly, "What can I do?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Remus smiled softly, "When you're mother comes in just humor her and pretend to be sorry." Remus stood and went to leave the room, and Emma was about to let him.

"Dad," She called and he turned, "What the Order is going to ask me, is it going to be dangerous?"

Remus paused for a moment, considering his words, "Yes, Emma, it could be potentially dangerous."

He said nothing more and left the room. Emma felt a pit in her stomach; one she felt when she was uncertain about things. It was dangerous enough to turn her usually laid back mother into a screeching nutter, and her father was obviously having mixed feelings about it. There was no way for her to figure it out before the meeting tonight, but it did not seem like she could wait that long to find out just what the Order needed from her. Emma lay back on her bed with a huff and turned onto her stomach to stare out her window. It had been a long time since she had been outside and she would love to go sunbathing or to sit in some grassy park and read. Emma suddenly jumped up and went to her bedside table where her sketchbook and pencil was.

Emma had picked up drawing from her father, she had tried her hand at painting and sculpting but she only ever stuck to drawing. Her hand moved the pencil effortlessly over the paper, the scene in her head coming down onto paper. Emma was so lost in her drawing; the smell of the paper and pencil, the sound of the scratching on the paper and the scene that was played out in her mind portrayed on the paper. She did not hear the door open or smell her mother come in. It was not until the weight shifted on the bed that she was aware her mother was in the room and lying next to her on the bed. Emma kept drawing, but she was more distracted than before. She felt her mother run her hands through her still unruly hair; she had not bothered to brush it after breakfast.

"How is your hand?" Asked Riley.

"Good." Emma answered. "Uncle Sirius fixed it up nicely."

"He shouldn't be using magic," Sighed Riley.

"Mum…" Emma rolled her eyes. "It was just a small healing spell."

"I know, I know," Riley chuckled a little. "Did Fred and George put you up to going up there?"

"No, Mum, I asked them to come along," Emma said.

"They didn't try anything, did they?" Riley asked cautiously.

"Mum!" Emma scolded, "Really?"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, it's a mum thing." Riley winced a little, but she was chuckling.

"Is freaking out about nothing a mum thing too?" Emma asked quietly.

"It wasn't 'nothing.'" Riley defended, "This house is dangerous."

"It's not a giant death trap." Emma rolled her eyes, "It's not safe, but it's not as bad as you think."

"Nothing usually is," Riley mumbled sarcastically.

"I'm sorry I took Georgie exploring in your big, bad, childhood home," Emma mumbled less than convincingly.

"No, you're not, but I forgive you," Riley smiled a little.

"Your turn," Emma said.

"For what?"

"To apologize."

"And what do I have to apologize for?" Riley asked haughtily.

"For treating me like a five year old in front of Professor Snape." Emma grumbled, "Do you know how embarrassing that was?"

"You deserved it." Riley smiled, "He should know what a little brat you really are."

The day went by irritatingly slow for Emma; she was itching to find out just what the Order wanted from her. She stayed alone for most of the rest of the day; she finished her sketch of a small grassy park, she had taken a nap, her sister had come in to demand she play some sort of silly game, and she had written some letters to her friends who she knew would be expecting them. All this had barely kept her occupied until dinner where she was a part of the madness that was dining with the Weasleys, and then she had settled into her room again to read. Hermione and Ginny were in the room, they were talking heatedly about the Daily Prophet, which had insulted Harry Potter for the third time that week. Emma had been dragged into the conversation once or twice; she admitted to not liking the prophet talking about her god brother, but said that there was nothing she could do to change it so she chose to ignore it. Ginny felt much differently about ignoring their slights.

Fred and George had come up to tell them it was time for lights out and that members from the Order had begun arriving. Ginny and Hermione changed into their pajamas and climbed into their respective beds. Emma tried to focus on her book, but kept getting distracted by the excitement and nervousness building up inside of her. She stood from her bed and changed into some pajamas, trying to be inconspicuous about the fact she knew she was going to be approached by the Order. She made sure they were decent and covered her up. It was a simple pair of plaid pajama pants that were tied tightly and still fell down her hips; they belonged to her father, and a simple Weird Sisters t-shirt. She turned off her light and settled into bed, listening to Hermione and Ginny whisper every once in a while to each other before Hermione fell asleep. Ginny then struck up a conversation with Emma about the event of the day.

"What did you lot find up there that caused such a fuss?" Ginny inquired.

"Just my granddad's old study, everything else was rubbish," Emma answered quietly, thankful for a distraction from her thoughts.

"What's the study like?"

"Huge, and full of books." Emma smiled, "And it's got a glass roof."

Ginny's eyebrows shot up, "Your mum sure lived lavishly when she was young."

"Funny, isn't it?" Emma said, "Now she has more muggle luxuries, which aren't really much."

"Didn't she get anything from her father?"

"Her step-mum died after her dad…she made sure none of the money went to her," Emma explained. "Some distant uncle or something left a vault full of money for her and Sirius, but that's about it."

"So, whom did your grandparents' money go to?" Ginny asked.

"Not sure," Emma replied. "May still be in some vault at Gringotts."

"I'd be pissed if I were your mum," Ginny said shaking her head.

"Most people would be," Emma laughed a little.

"I think it's kind of romantic, though, that she chose your dad over a life of riches," Ginny sighed dreamily.

"I don't think he was the reason she did it." Emma said, "I think she just did what she thought was right…"

"I'm sure he had something to do with it," Ginny said certainly. "Have you seen your parents? They even outshine my parents with their lovey-dovey crap sometimes."

The door opened and a very somber looking Molly was in the doorway, "What are you two doing up?"

"My off switch is broken," Emma said sarcastically and Ginny chuckled.

"Ginny get to bed, Emma you're needed downstairs."

"For what?" Ginny asked loudly.

Hermione stirred a little and Molly looked to her before her daughter, "Keep your voice down," She demanded. "Emma, let's go."

"Is she invited to a meeting?" Ginny asked, suddenly angry.

"Ginerva, lay down and be quiet." Molly said sternly, "Emma, out of bed!"

"I'm coming, Merlin, woman, you're going to give yourself a hernia," Emma said moving out of bed and getting her slippers on. Emma looked back and Ginny mouthed something to her that looked like 'Tell me everything.'

Molly and Emma traveled in silence, but Emma kept glancing at the older woman. She did not seem pleased at all, her arm was around Emma's shoulders in a comforting way. Emma felt her hands shaking, something she absolutely abhorred about herself, and nerves were getting the best of her. She had wished she brought her robe; it had occurred to her that she was going to be the center of attention when she walked into the meeting and she was wearing baggy sweats and a t-shirt. How could they take her seriously if she looked like she had rolled out of bed? Technically, it was the truth, but she still felt self-conscious. The door to the kitchen opened and like she has predicted, all eyes were on her. Her face felt hot, and she assumed she was blushing which only made her that much more embarrassed. There was an empty seat at the head of the table, opposite of Dumbledore. Her parents were sitting on either side of that seat and Molly guided her to the chair as if she were unable to move on her own. As gracefully as she could, Emma sat down and looked at Dumbledore. The old man who she had seen in the tabloids, had seen so many times at breakfast, lunch, and dinner at Hogwarts and even talked to once or twice, smiled at her like they were old friends. Emma tried to return the smile, but she was not sure how well it had turned out.

"I hope we didn't interrupt your beauty sleep, Miss Lupin." Said Dumbledore.

"Oh, no," Emma said. "I was just chatting with Ginny when Mrs. Weasley came to fetch me."

Dumbledore chuckled a little, "You are no doubt wondering why your presence has been requested?" He continued after she nodded, "I would like to start off by saying you have every right to decline our offer, and there will be no hard feelings if you do." He took her second nod as permission to continue, "You may or may not know, but Professor Snape is a double agent for the Order. He is deep within the ranks of the Dark Lord's followers, and has helped us both now and in the past."

"It does seem like it would be quite the advantage," Emma commented, glancing to Severus who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Voldemort's numbers are growing, and many of his new recruits are not following him by choice." Dumbledore went on, "For fear of their own lives or the lives of the ones they love being taken away, many people merely one year older than you are joining Voldemort despite how they really feel about his 'cause.'" He said, "They feel like they don't have a choice, but they are wrong, you see, for you always have a choice." He paused and she nodded, frowning slightly, "And that is where you come in, my dear. We need you to convince those who do not wish to join Voldemort but feel they have no choice, otherwise."

"I don't understand." Emma said, "How exactly am I supposed to go about doing that?"

"Like Severus, you will go undercover, so to speak." Dumbledore explained, and Emma's eyebrows shot up. "You will file for emancipation from your parents and be adopted by Severus here…" Dumbledore's eyes shined with a certain twinkle that suggested his amusement when Emma's expression changed drastically. "You will consort, get to know, and observe the pure-blood children that are close the recruitment age of sixteen. That's how you will be able to convince these children there is help out there for them, and it never hurts to have an extra pair of eyes at the school, especially at a time like this." He added all too cheerfully.

"And what about school?" Emma asked, "Most of the people you want me to get all matey with are from Slytherin, I'm a Gryffindor, how exactly is that going to work out?"

"We will make special arrangements for you to have your own rooms, and since most of the staff is here at this table I will make it known that if you sit at Slytherin table instead of Gryffindor, it will go unnoticed." He said, tapping the side of his nose slightly, "I will not lie to you, Emma; some of your friendships may be compromised and you will have to say and do things you may not completely agree with. It will take much sacrifice and work on your part."

Emma was quiet for a moment, letting her mind wrap around it all. It was all so clear now why members of the Order had to be seventeen and out of school, it was some very serious business. She thought hard about what was being laid before her, all the things she would not be able to do. Then there was the people she could help, the difference she could make. She felt dread in the pit of her stomach and a part of her wanted to say no, but a bigger part of her knew that it was the right thing to do. No one was talking and Emma refused to meet anyone's gaze as she spoke. She knew this war was going to last a long time and she would have to keep up appearances the entire time. Her insides ached a little when she thought of the friends she would not be able to keep once school started. With a big wince she took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before looking up to her Headmaster.

"Do you really think I can help?" Her voice was meeker than she intended and she wanted to look away.

"You are my first and only choice," Dumbledore said with a warm smile. "All of us in this room are here to support you, and though this is a mission of secrecy, I know there are friends who you can trust to stay by your side…even if they have to play along with your charade."

"Darling, you don't _have_ to do anything…" Riley spoke up, "Everyone will understand if you don't want to do it."

"I want to help," Emma said. "I'm so bloody surprised you're coming to me with this huge responsibility…but I'm…flattered quite honestly…" She said quietly and looked up to Dumbledore, meeting his gaze with a very serious expression.

Everyone in the room seemed to be hanging on her every word. Some of them looked very deflated, while others held no emotion at all. McGonagal had a very small frown on her face that matched Molly and Arthur Weasley's while Sirius was studying the table closely. Severus watched her every move impassively, and when Riley reached to grasp her hand his eyes flickered for a moment. Remus put his hand on the top of her head and dragged it down through her hair, resting on her upper back. Her parents comforting gestures were greatly appreciated, but Emma kept her expression steady on Dumbledore's as she came to her final decision. Her tongue peeked out and dragged across her lips for a moment before she finally spoke.

"I'll do it."

* * *

A/N: Whew, that was pretty long, wasn't it? I don't expect every update to be long, but I have a tendency to be a little lengthy. Much thanks to whispered angels, my lovely beta. Please review and tell me what you did or did not like! Questions are welcome as well, I know my writing can be a bit confusing sometimes, even when it is beta-d.

Much love!

-- **_Star Tweak_**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter! So far not too many people following, but for those of you actually reading thanks a bunch! **

* * *

Music:

Drive – Incubus

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Adequately Convincing Lies_

_"We hang the petty thieves and appoint the great ones to public office."  
_**-- Aesop**

Emma stared at her breakfast with a hearty glare. Molly had not been kind when she woke her this morning, and Emma had not slept well. She ate quietly, ignoring everything around her that seemed to be just too obnoxious to deal with. Ginny kept sending glares her way, having been very offended when she denied her information about the meeting. Ginny had nothing nice to say to Emma and chose to say nothing at all. All of the Weasley clan (including Hermione) was aware of her involvement in the meeting two nights before and she had been pestered up and down the halls for even a hint of information. Emma did not budge though, and was feeling quite proud of her self for this fact. She took a bite of Molly's scrambled eggs, she hated eggs, but Molly made them a certain way she quite enjoyed. Sipping some coffee she turned to her father who was growing weaker; the full moon was coming up and on top of everything else he was exhausted. Her mother rubbed his back soothingly and kissed his cheek.

"Mum, Dad," She said quietly.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" Remus croaked tiredly.

"Will you two come with me to the study on the seventh floor later today?" She requested, "I have…_homework_ to take care of, and I'd like your help."

Arthur and Molly exchanged glances before looking to the small family at the opposite end of the table. The children had gone quiet, which did not go unnoticed by Emma. Riley and Remus looked at their daughter for a long moment, and they both seemed to deflate a little. Emma had a letter to write to the Minister of Magic to request her emancipation, and she had yet to fully discuss the matter with her parents. The reality that her mission would begin as soon as it possibly could seemingly to take its toll on the aging couple and Emma really wished they would at least try to stay cheerful. Being sullen did nothing for her nerves or her overactive mind, and she really just needed stability. All Emma wanted was some reassurance from her parents and they did not seem like they believed she needed it.

"You've already finished all of your homework," Hermione said knowingly.

"Mind your business, Granger," Emma said as kindly as possible.

"It's not homework, Mione," Ginny said, "It's secret work the Order gave her."

"Ginny." Molly said sternly, "That's enough."

"Its not fair, Mum," Fred began.

"We're seventeen!" George finished.

"You're still in school," Molly responded.

"So is Emma!" They chimed together.

"Something is going on and Emma's involved," Ginny said seriously. "I want to know what it is," she added testily.

"Ginny, that's enough," Arthur cut in.

"She's right though, Dad!" Ron said. "We all want to help just as much as Emma does."

"This isn't about how badly you want to help, Ronald, you are too young and if it were up to me Emma would not have anything to do with it either," Arthur snapped, which made his children quiet. Arthur rarely lost his temper that was more of regular occurrence with their mother.

"So what makes Emma different?" Hermione asked, not really affected by Arthur's outburst.

"Blood," Emma stated blankly and stood from the table leaving the room.

It was quiet for a moment after she left, until Molly threw a pan into the sink. "How can you let her go through with this?" She asked Riley and Remus. "She's fifteen, it's too much!"

"Molly, this isn't the time or the place," Remus said tiredly.

"She's your daughter!" Molly said.

"We are well aware of that, thank you, Molly," Riley said in a testy tone, "I'd appreciate if you wouldn't critique our parenting skills in front of your children," she added in a forced controlled tone.

"I'm not the one letting my daughter consort with –"

"Molly, that's quite enough," Arthur snapped for the second time. "If its not too much trouble, I'd like to finish my breakfast in peace."

Emma hit her head against the wall she leant upon, just next to the slightly ajar door. She felt so much sympathy for her parents and a new found respect. They would never agree to put her in a dangerous situation, but they knew that if she had the opportunity to help, she deserved a chance to decide for herself. The kitchen was completely quiet now, save for the sound of silverware on dishes and Emma felt like she deserved a nap before writing the ministry about being emancipated and adopted by her potions teacher. A small giggle came to her ears and the sound of her uncle's voice followed then by the sound of footsteps. Georgiana came down the stairs and squealed turning to hide behind her sister. Sirius came rushing down the steps laughing as he chased after Georgiana, grabbing her before she could reach the safe base that was her sister. He twirled her and tickled her until she could take no more.

"I think that is payment enough for your wicked crime of placing a dung bomb underneath my bed," Sirius said letting her down, and as the girl collapsed to catch her breath. He chuckled, "I admire your attempts, but you're in way over your head, little girl. There's only room for one master prankster in this house..."

"I'll never give in!" Georgiana added dramatically, holding her fist in the air. She jumped up from the dusty floor and pointed at her uncle, "You've won this battle, but the war is far from over!" After which she ran into the kitchen laughing maniacally.

It was quiet as Sirius looked to his oldest niece who was smiling widely at the scene that bad played out. "It's a shame," he began, "I missed that part of your life…and Harry's as well."

"Yeah, but we got you back just when we really needed you, I guess," Emma said quietly.

"You can still say no, Em," Sirius said sternly, "Nobody expects anything from you."

"I gave my word, I intend on keeping I," Emma said. "How could I forgive myself for not helping when the opportunity was handed to me?"

"The things they say and do will appall you…" Sirius said. "You were raised by the most open minded parents possible…dealing with all that hate is going to wear you down." His tone was almost sad, "Your mother desperately tried to please our parents…she talked to who they preferred and about what they preferred… she hated it."

"I'm not trying to please anyone, I'm trying to save lives," Emma said almost testily.

"It's not your responsibility."

"And when will it be? After countless people have died and we have no other choice but to let children fight?" She asked. "Uncle Sirius would you have gone to Azkaban if it meant Harry's parents lived?"

"It wouldn't have made any difference at all –"

"I know, but if you could have," Emma insisted. "Would you risk a life of unhappiness and pain…misery and possibly death, if it meant Lily and James Potter lived?"

"Yes, of course," Sirius said seriously.

"Then you should understand why I'm doing this," she said with a simple tone. "I'll hate it, and sometimes it'll seem like I've lost everything I ever loved, but there's a possibility I can save lives, Uncle Sirius, and that seems to make everything worth it."

"You're being a martyr for people who hate you for the blood that runs in your veins," Sirius said darkly. "People who hate your father because of something that was completely out of his control. The same people who stole your mother from her own and placed her in this abusive hell of a house."

"But some of them aren't bad, Uncle Sirius," Emma said in a pleading tone. "We don't agree with them, and we don't do things the way hey do and they aren't perfect. But neither are we. To them, we are just as vile and disgusting," She said. "Just because they live differently doesn't mean they're bad…and it doesn't mean they're killers."

"You're either very naïve or very smart," Sirius said after a pause.

"And you can either criticize me for my choice or give me the support I need, because, Merlin knows I will need it," Emma said desperately.

"Come here," Sirius cooed softly, opening his arms.

Emma moved into his arms, and hugged him tight, "I'm scared…" She whispered quietly, "But I can't let that stop me."

* * *

_Emma was a little nervous when her parents both walked into her room and sat next to her on her bed. She put down her book she was reading and looked at them curiously. She may have been young, but an eleven year old knows when things are not right in their household. Especially when her mother had stopped eating breakfast and had rushed to the bathroom on several occasions to vomit up whatever she had in her stomach. It scared Emma when her mother got sick, she rarely ever did. It was usually her father who was bed ridden, it happened every month and that was because her father was a werewolf. Emma waited patiently for them to begin the real conversation as Riley and Remus made small talk about summer homework and the book she was reading. _

"_Emma, sweetheart, your mother and I have some news," Remus began._

"_Before we tell you, we want you to know that we love you so much and that this was so very unexpected," Riley added._

_Emma was very worried now, and it showed on her face. "Are you sick, Mummy?" _

"_Not exactly," Riley smiled a little, and put a hand to her stomach._

"_Emma, your mum…she's going to have another baby."_

_Relief washed over the younger girls face and a smile split her lips, "That's all?"_

"_Well…yes," Riley said, taken off guard by the smile._

"_Are you happy about this?" Remus asked with a small frown._

"_Yes!" Emma grinned. "Every year since I was seven my birthday wished were for a little sister or brother," she said in a matter of fact tone. "It just took a long time to come true."_

"_You wished this upon me?" Riley said raising an eyebrow. "What have I ever done to you?"_

_Emma chuckled, "Mum…" She rolled her eyes._

"_This is much easier than I had expected," Remus smiled, seeming relieved. _

"_Is it a boy or girl?" Emma asked. "What should we name it? Do you think it'll like me to read to it?"_

"_Sweetie, it's a little to early for all of that stuff, don't you think?"_

"_You're right," Emma sighed dejectedly. "Do I have to share my room?"_

"_Emma, you already are sharing your room," Remus said._

"_No, I'm not." Emma frowned. "With who?"_

"Emma, you've been sharing your room with Ginny and Hermione for two weeks," Her father said. "It's time to get up, or you'll never sleep tonight."

"Hmm?" Emma groaned, her eyes blinking open to find her father standing over her.

"Come on, you've been napping for two hours," Remus said pulling the covers off of her. "If we get your letter in soon we should get the paperwork later tonight."

"Why don't we just not do it and say we did?" Emma groaned and turned away from him.

"We've waited long enough, its time to start getting to business," Remus said.

"Of all the people to live with, he had to choose bloody Professor Severus Snape," Emma grumbled unreasonably.

"I thought you liked Professor Snape," Remus sighed, sitting on her bed.

"I do not like him," Emma said sternly. "I respect him but other than that he scares me a little."

"He couldn't put a hand on you if he wanted to," Remus informed her, and she turned to him slightly.

"Why not?"

"You look too much like you're mother," Remus answered, and paused when Emma raised her eyebrow at him. "Severus is already under cover, and putting you with him makes sense, Emma. It will also make things easier on you, and make you more safe," He explained. "Not only that, your mother and Snape have a bit of romantic history."

"Bollocks," Emma said turning to face her father. "She said you were her first love!"

"I am," Remus said seriously. "But for a while your mother and I…" He trailed off. "I thought it'd be better if she was with someone her parents approved of…and wasn't a viscous beast."

"Does everyone in our family have a damn martyr complex?" Emma asked slightly bitter. "And she went with Snape?" Emma made a disgusted noise. "How could she? She's so ridiculous and he's just...not."

"She's dated worse, trust me," Remus assured her.

"How did you two get back together then?" Emma asked.

"Severus came to me and told me that even if she learnt to love him I would always be the one for her," He said, seeming contemplative. "He basically guilt tripped me and then convinced your mother she should try to win me back."

"Clever man."

"He is, indeed," Remus agreed.

"I can't think of Snape doing anything…nice," Emma made a face.

"He doesn't like me, and I would be lying if I said I liked him…" Remus said, and sighed. "But he's one of your mother's closest friends and I owe him a lot."

"It's weird that Mum's all buddy-buddy with him," Emma made a face. "I can't think of him being nice to anyone."

"I learned not to question her about it," Remus laughed slightly. "Come down for lunch, afterward we'll start on your letter."

Emma ate lunch alone with her parents; the rest of the household was working on clearing out more guest rooms. After she was done she took care of her dishes so Molly would not have to. She moved to her room, grabbing her ink, quill, and lots of parchment. The journey to the seventh floor was much less liberating the second time and she only felt nervous while walking up the last couple sets of stairs. They still creaked suspiciously under their weight and she did not want to fall through again. Emma took a seat at the head of the long table in the center of the study and placed her things down. Her mother and father pulled up a couple of cushioned chairs that had been by the fireplace and sat on either side of her. Emma jot down her first note and handed it to her father to approve, but he pointed out many flaws and she had felt exceedingly foolish afterward. She tried twice more, but there was something wrong with each of them and she began to get frustrated.

"Let's flesh out your story before we take action," Riley suggested. "Pick apart every little detail, memorize it and then act on it."

"That's a good idea, love," Remus praised.

"I have my moments," Riley smiled at him.

"You two are disgusting." Emma grumbled. "So, what is my story?"

"You were doing some historical genealogical research when you came across the Black family tree," Riley offered with a small shrug. "You saw that you were related to some of the most historical purebloods of all time."

"You began doing some research on your family members, and the high society pureblood community," Remus added. "You found that you began to agree with the views and old ways of society."

"Yes, but what would drive me to want to be emancipated?" Emma asked. "They aren't going to just let me go just because I want to live the pureblood life."

"They will only argue if we don't consent," Riley said.

"Mum, you have to pretend to fight me," Emma rolled her eyes. "If you just sign me over it's going to look suspicious."

"She has a point," Remus nodded, tapping his stubble-covered cheek. "You could say we tried to keep you from studying the pureblood way…"

"But will that be enough to get her emancipated?" Riley asked, and looked up at the glass roof.

"If all else fails I could throw in the fact that my dad's a werewolf and I don't feel it's a safe environment for me," Emma said, and looked at her parents.

"I never thought that would work to our advantage…" Remus trailed off.

"I never thought we'd be helping our daughter be emancipated," Riley sighed, rubbing her face tiredly. "I'm going to miss you, you little runt."

"I'm not gone yet," Emma said. "We still have some kinks to work out. I have to make this convincing…for when I have to talk to all the pureblood kids."

Remus stood from his seat and started pacing, "You approached Severus one year after your mother let slip that she had a romantic past with him…" He said. "Severus indulged your interest in pureblood society and agreed to help you learn all about your genealogy," he paused contemplatively.

"When I told you two about his help you threw a fit and tried to stop me…" Emma said. "I went back to Snape and he agreed to be my legal guardian if I filed for emancipation."

"It's a little sketchy…" Riley admitted, "But if you believe it yourself, they'll believe it. And if you've got Severus to back your story there's not much they can say about it."

"Perfect, I know exactly what to write."

It was quiet as Emma wrote out her note. Remus browsed around the books and Riley tried to take a nap. Emma had written the back and front of her parchment and was working on her next piece. Her father had settled in to read a book he had found and her mother had dozed off in the chair next to her. Emma read it over once she finished several times to make sure she did not leave anything out. It was difficult for her to think of everything she should include without giving too much information and she had to make it sound professional. She needed this to be as easy as it could possibly be, because this was only the beginning and it was the least of her problems.

"Alright," She said hitting her mother who jumped awake. "I'm done, are you ready?"

"Yes, of course," Remus said marking his place and putting the book down.

"_Dear Minister_ – is Cornelius Fudge _really _going to read this?" Emma paused to inquire.

"No, of course not," Riley said groggily. "He has assistants for these things. They review them, get him to sign a paper and send out required paper work."

"Why am I writing to him then?"

"It's a formality," Remus replied. "The minister and the heads of each ministry department spend a couple of hours every day to have (usually brief) hearings for high priority legal issues. The involvement of any witch or wizard under age is high priority legal issue and the Minister must be involved."

"Sounds incredibly complicated," Emma said.

"Oh, it is," Riley confirmed. "There was so much legal work to do when you were born." She rolled her eyes. "Bloody werewolf laws…"

"Go on, darling," Remus nodded toward the letter.

"Oh, right," Emma cleared her throat. "_Dear Minister_, I, Emma Loraine Lupin, wish to file for emancipation from my parents Riley Clarice Lupin and Remus John Lupin. My requested replacement of guardianship is Professor Severus Snape; he has agreed to take full guardianship over myself and you may contact him for further information on that matter. My reasoning for this emancipation request is on the grounds that my biological father is a werewolf, among other personal preferences. Although he has never harmed my mother, my younger sibling, or me my father is often unable to keep a steady job. He and my mother have struggled to support both my younger sister and I without aid for as long as I could remember. As for my personal preference, if it makes any difference, I have recently done some genealogy research and found that my roots are from very well known pureblood families. My parents refuse to allow me to attempt to rejoin my well-deserved ranks amongst the aristocratic society. It was not my choice to be born of a parent that is part of a mostly outcaste race and I find it unfair that I am forced to live in poverty and seclusion. My emancipation will benefit both myself, and my younger sibling, for if my parents do not need to worry about expenses for me they will be able to focus on my sister since she is too young to be separated from my parents and consider my same path. I truly hope you consider my request. Best wishes, Emma L. Lupin."

"I should be offended, but I'm still baffled at how well done that was," Remus said.

"You know none of it was true," Emma rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but it was convincing," Riley sat up. "You sounded just like a whiney little pureblood snob," She smiled. "We should send a copy to Severus and Dumbledore before we send it off to the ministry."

"Right, make sure they approve," Emma nodded. "Will one of you duplicate it please? My wrist is tired."

"Poor baby," Riley mocked and then muttered a spell, creating two more copies of the letter.

They sent the first two messages by the floo network; an owl would take too long to arrive and although they had time to spare, it was important to be a little urgent. Emma informed her parents of her decision to tell the four Weasley teens, Hermione and Harry (when she saw him) about her mission. Riley doubted her choices, but she was convinced that they were all trustworthy and could provide strong support. Remus thought it would be the only way to have peace in the house and that alone convinced him it was a good idea. A sudden flash of green fire from the fireplace burst with a cloud of ash and a very dirty letter landed merely inches away from the table. Emma hurriedly went over to pick it up; she wasted no time in ripping the envelope open and pulling out the parchment, her eyes darting over the words quickly.

"It's from Snape," She said. "He finds it quite professional, adequately convincing, and exceptionally well though out," She paused. "That's the nicest thing he's ever commented on something I've written since first year."

"That man has many nice things to say he's just too emotionally constipated and proud to actually utter them," Riley said blandly.

"Or maybe he's just said nice things to you to get into your knickers," Emma said.

Riley snorted, "He once told me he admired Harry's quidditch abilities." Riley nodded with a knowing smile when her husband's eyebrows shot up, "Not everything is as it seems, Emma."

Dumbledore's reply came later and he seemed overly enthused at how seriously Emma was taking her mission. She had been slightly offended; how could she not take it seriously? So much was at stake, there was no way she could just lazily coast through. After she sent her letter to the ministry, she could hardly sleep; her mind was in over drive thinking of what she would do if her request were denied. She was up long after Hermione and Ginny had fallen asleep, and had turned on her bedside lamp to draw for a while. It did not take long for Ginny to stumble out of bed, rudely turn off her light and then climb back into bed without a word. Emma had rolled her eyes at her pettiness, but tried her hardest to get some sleep after putting her things away.

The next morning there was the usual taps at the window letting everyone know the mail was there. There being so many inhabitants, quite a few owls came daily and most were familiar. The usual owl that brought the _Daily Prophet_ dropped off Hermione's copy. She glanced at the cover where there was something unsavory written about Dumbledore and then tossed it aside. An unusual owl was hooting at the window; Molly detached the letter on its leg and gave Emma the letter with a grave look. The tell tale Ministry seal caught Hermione's attention and she nudged Ginny who looked over with interest. Sirius, Remus, and Riley got quiet and Emma ripped the letter open feeling her insides twist nervously. Her eyes dotted over it and only Fred, George, Ron and Georgiana seemed oblivious to the rising tension in the room.

"Well?" Riley asked.

Emma took a deep breath before reading aloud; Hermione quickly shushed the boys who were still talking, "Miss Lupin, your request to be emancipated and placed under the care of Professor Severus Snape has been approved for consideration by the Minister of Magic. You and your intended guardian will face your parents in a hearing at the ministry on the twentieth of June. Further information will be sent to you, you parents and your intended guardian within a twenty-four hour period."

"Emancipation?" Hermione asked aghast.

"Snape… your guardian?" Ron asked. "Have you gone completely mad?"

"Its for the Order," Emma said, looking over to them. "I'm going to tell you lot because I trust you and when I tell you it is a secret, I bloody well mean it."

"Emma what are you doing?" Arthur asked cautiously.

"I can't go through with this without some help, Mr. Weasley," She said and turned back to the teens. "I can't say much about it, but Snape is a sort of under cover agent for the Order."

"Em…" Riley warned softly.

"That's all I can say about _that_, but Dumbledore has asked me to live with Snape and he basically wants me to prevent anyone who has doubts about joining the Dark Lord from doing so…and according to him an extra pair of eyes at Hogwarts will be of great help, but I think that's quite ridiculous. Hogwarts is the safest place out there."

"For now," muttered Sirius, but he was mostly ignored.

"So you're going to be all matey with the Slytherins?" Ron asked. "Gross."

"Ronald," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," Emma said. "This is going to last a long time and I have to keep up appearances which means I may be put in a situation where I have to say things to you that I definitely do not mean," She winced. "Its only fair that I get to tell you I really don't believe you all are a group of ruddy blood traitors and a mudblood. I'd like to keep some of my friends after this is all over."

"Why you?" Ginny asked.

"Emma's mum is from a pureblood family…one of the most infamous," Hermione responded.

"But her dad's a werewolf…and her mum's disowned," Ron said, and Ginny agreed.

"Sometimes its not always about blood, but perspective," Sirius said. "Even a half-blood could prove they hate their muggle parent enough and prove that they will follow Voldemort's example and be accepted. It takes work, but Emma's got just enough pureblood heritage behind her for her to pull it off."

"You have to tell Harry," Hermione insisted.

"I will as soon as he learns about the Order," Emma nodded.

"That's enough," Molly said, seeming a little irritated. "Don't tell them more than they need to know."

"What does emancimication mean?" Georgiana asked.

"It's _emancipation_, sugar," Remus corrected.

"It just means that Emma will be living with Mr. Snape for a while," Riley said.

"But _why_?"

"She has some errands Dumbledore has asked her to do, but I'm sure she'll visit us quite often," Sirius said, the last part almost stern as he looked at his niece.

"I will visit every chance I get," Emma said looking at her uncle and then her sister. "Just for you, Georgie."

* * *

Emma felt like she would throw up as she walked into the Ministry. It seemed that a week had passed in a matter of hours since she had gotten her paper work all turned in, and now was the day of reckoning. Wearing a stuffy pair of robes that were her least favorite to wear, and her hair pulled into a neat bun on the back of her head she looked professional. She tried to keep her face impassive as they walked through the busy place that Emma had never enjoyed going to. Her father being a werewolf, she had to come into the Ministry quite often for legal reasons. Her least favorite trip had been when they had to report her mother's second pregnancy. She had been subjected to questioning that was most uncomfortable for an eleven year old. No one wants to have to be interrogated about whether or not their father is a danger to them.

Severus Snape had very long legs and Emma had to keep up a brisk walk to keep up with him. They were on time, early even, and she did not understand what his rush was. Perhaps he wanted to test her before the hearing, or maybe he had some business to take care of inside the Ministry, but whatever it was he was wasting no time. She asked no questions and just followed his lead; she was grateful he did not wish to be chatty. She had awoken at the ungodly hour of five in the morning, three hours before her hearing and even though she had been awake for an hour and had plenty of time to get out of a groggy state of mind she did not feel like being a ray of sunshine. Her parents seemed solemn this morning and although she knew it was not her fault, she was guilt ridden.

"What department?" Asked the elevator boy as Severus and Emma made their way into the crowded space.

"Legal," Severus Drawled.

"Please," Emma added, to which her teacher raised his eyebrow.

Their journey was a short one, and they stepped out of the elevator at the same time when they reached their floor. Severus seemed to know exactly what he was doing and walked them to a secluded waiting area by their assigned courtroom. Some people were there just as early as they were, but it was mostly empty. Severus sat a ways away from the doors to the courtroom on a dark wooden bench, and Emma daintily took a seat next to him. Her posture was tense despite the tiredness behind her eyes and she began shaking her leg up and down in a similar way to her mother that caught Severus' attention. After a couple minutes of her small heel tapping against the stone floors, Severus' hand came down on Emma's knee ceasing all movements. She looked at him and he looked her with a small flare of his nostrils. He removed his hand and she tried to keep from starting shaking it again.

"Why are we here so early, Professor?" Emma asked.

"Seeing as I am to be your guardian, perhaps it would make it more believable if you called me by my given name," he answered dryly.

"Why are we here so early, _Severus_?" Emma humored him. It was odd to say his name to his face and she half expected him to glare at her, but he did nothing.

"You need time to collect your thoughts…get into the mindset you need to pull this off," Severus said.

"How hard will it be? I pretend to hate my parents, I state why I should live with you and it's done," Emma shrugged.

"Your mother and father have prepared an impressive defense," Severus said. "It has to be believable."

"Well then, I'll just have to be even more believable than they are," Emma said narrowing her eyes. "What exactly is their defense?"

"That you've lived perfectly healthy under their supervision for fifteen years and that you are being petty and childish." Severus stated lowly.

"Hmm," Emma hummed, "That is an impressive defense."

"There is no need to worry," Severus said. "Your father being a werewolf benefits us greatly… and I've an acquaintance or two on the board of directors whom will be on our side."

"That's cheap," Emma stated crossly.

"That's politics, Emma," Severus said, looking at her. He too felt that addressing her so casually was a slightly disconcerting and she could tell.

'_At least I'm not the only one out of their comfort zone,'_ she thought.

The courtroom was opened and she had followed Severus in with the few stragglers who had accumulated since they arrived. It was still too early to start, but people were arriving slowly and sitting on opposite ends of each other. The prosecution and defensive sides faced each other; there was a small semi circle in the center where there were two large podiums. There was a one towering podium where the minister would sit and on either side of him were small three row sections for the heads of departments. Low torches lit up the decently sized room, and Emma found herself deep in thought about what she would say. She began to '_get into character'_ as she thought of it, sitting just a little straighter and looking at people with a slight sneer. It probably did not come out as convincing as she wanted, but there was no better time than the present to practice.

When her parents walked into the room, her father caught her eye immediately. They stared at each other in the eye and he winked inconspicuously before taking her mother (whom looked miserable) to the defendant's side. She would let her eyes focus on them every once in a while and she saw her mother was dabbing at her face with a handkerchief. From where she was sitting, she could not tell whether they were fake tears or not. It was possible they were real, she knew her parents hated the fact that they were losing their daughter, be it for show or not. Emma raised an eyebrow and looked away casually when her mother looked up at her, she turned to Snape and commented on her mother's behavior to which the corners of his mouth twitched slightly. The teen wondered if that had been a shot down impulse to smile.

His head inclined toward her slightly, "She's quite the actress, isn't she?"

"Are you certain she's acting?" Emma looked at him with a small smile.

"Not even your mother looks that appealing whilst crying," Severus said.

Emma paused, he'd just called her mother pretty in an offhanded way and it made her feel slightly awkward for a moment, "Let's hope her acting skills rubbed off on me."

"Believe the lie yourself, Emma, and you can fool the entire world."

Emma smiled softly as the heads of departments began filing in all of them wearing the same black robes and oddly shaped circular hats. She recognized only a couple, one being the head of the department for high intelligence beasts, and the other being Lucius Malfoy whom Emma was not sure what he was the head of. Malfoy met Snape's eye and with a small smirk he inclined his head as if in a bow, she looked back to Severus who repeated the action but without the smile. Emma and the rest of the room stood as the Minister walked in wearing an extravagant blue robe and a matching hat. He motioned for them to sit and began with the opening statements, which swore the room to honesty and assured them that all decisions would be made justly. Emma held back a snort at this, and raised her eyebrow. The large doors closed, shutting anyone whom was late out and keeping everyone else in until all cases were settled.

Theirs was not the first case, and Emma found that to be a great relief. There was one other emancipation that started the entire thing off, one young man by the name Victorus Vledenburg. His new guardian was his uncle and he was apparently abused at home. He was allowed his emancipation and his father (whom he had been against) seemed to be dangerously angry about the outcome and when he sat back down. Emma almost hoped he would have an outburst. It certainly would have livened things up a bit, for after that case near to nothing was interesting. Trespassing fines, and damage liability claims were what took up most of the courtroom's time. Emma was getting less nervous as more and more people were called up and made utter fools of themselves. She didn't feel so singled out.

"I call to judgment the emancipation of one Emma L. Lupin against Mr. and Mrs. Remus J. Lupin," Fudge said. "Would the prosecution please come forth with their intended guardian?"

"Here we go," Emma mumbled under her breath to herself.

She and Severus rose from their seats and easily made their way down. It was very quiet and she felt all eyes on them. Her hands shook and her stomach was doing somersaults; she only hoped she could keep her cool. They made their way to persecution stand where they both easily fit behind. Emma folded her hands on the top of it and kept her eyes focused on nothing straight ahead of her as her parents were called down. Remus and Riley came down holding hands, her mother sniffing a little as they took the stand. She glanced at her daughter but Riley refused to look at her. There was a small pause and Emma looked up at the minister who was looking at some papers over his small glasses. The room was silent except for a cough and the sound of someone dropping something on the floor as the Minister read the letter.

"You've written a very impressive letter here, Miss Lupin," Fudge said. "Why don't you tell the jury why you wish to be emancipated from your parents?"

Emma paused, swallowing hard, but remembering her role. "My father is part of an outcaste race that has caused our family to be stuck in poverty and secluded from the rest of the Wizarding world," she said. "I find it unfair that I be forced to live such a life when I did not choose it."

"Ah, I see," Fudge said looking at her letter for a moment. "Outcaste, _indeed_," there was a small hint of disdain in his voice as he looked at her father.

Emma felt a flash of heated anger but she kept it contained. "I believe it will benefit both my parents and I if I were placed in the care of someone else," Emma added.

"And pray, tell us why, child?" Fudge said all too pleasantly.

"I would no longer be a financial burden to them; they could better support themselves and my younger sibling."

"And you also claim to have some personal preferences that are quite irrelevant to the state of your care and well-being, why should this court believe that this is not a petty revenge attempt?"

"Because I believe my preferences to be relative to my complaint," Emma said and he nodded for her to continue. "My complaint is that I have been forced to live as a poor outcast because of my parents, which also ties into my interest in the society of the Wizarding world." She paused, "My mother and father are unable to hold steady jobs within the society because of his ailment and if I continue to live my life the way I have, I too will have the same difficulties they do. My future is at stake because of _their_ incompetence."

"You certainly know what you want, don't you?" Fudge chuckled.

Emma clenched and unclenched her fists but smiled a little. "I can't be blamed for protecting my future," she said pleasantly.

"No you cannot," Fudge said. "Would the defense like to say anything for their case?"

"Emma has grown up to be a perfectly healthy and intelligent young adult," Remus said evenly. "It is true, we have been less than capable to keep steady occupation among Wizarding society but we have always found a way to keep both our children safe from harm and well cared for," he said.

"Has Emma ever voiced complaints about being secluded from the rest of society? Ever voiced her concerns about her future to you?"

"On several occasions." Remus answered without hesitation. "And we have always responded with the same reassurance that surely the Wizarding world would have overcome petty discrimination by the time she was old enough to worry about her occupation."

It was a bold statement to make and it caused both Emma and Severus to look over to him with decently shocked expressions. He however kept his eyes on the minister who did not look pleased at all. She saw a real tear fall down her mother's face as she looked at the minister's expression, and then to her husband. There was some low rumble of talking in the courtroom and Emma did her best to look humiliated. She figured that was how someone who was supposed to be in her position would feel after their father just made a verbal slight at the entire Wizarding community to which she was trying to be accepted. The talking hushed down when Fudge raised his hand and he was looking between the podiums intensely. Finally he spoke and Emma looked up to him with a slight wince on her face.

"The jury will now vote," He said tersely. "All those in favor of emancipation?" More than half of the jury raised their hands, including Lucius Malfoy. "All those against?" There were some who did raise their hands, giving Emma a slightly disdainful look. "And you, Professor, do you agree to protect, care for and treat this young woman as if she were your own?"

"More than willing, sir," Severus said clearly, his baritone voice reverberating within Emma.

'_More than willing?'_ She thought. _'Don't sound so eager,'_ she added to herself in a sarcastic tone.

"I wish you both the best," Fudge said kindly. "Court rules in favor of Emma L. Lupin – now Snape. Final adoption paperwork will be sent to you within the week via owl. The defendants have two weeks with the child before she must be handed over."

Emma let out a breath she did not know she was holding. They went back to their seats and Fudge formally ended the hearing before leaving the courtroom. The heads of departments all left as well and then the large doors were opened. Riley whispered something in Remus' ear that made him smile for half a second, and Emma knew she was proud of him, but then they regained their somber demeanor. Severus nodded once to Emma, something she hoped was his approval, and then they made their way out. He was leading them toward another secluded spot where a familiar blond haired man was waiting for them. Emma took a deep breath and she shook her head to clear her thoughts. Just like that she was Emma Snape, and just like that her mission had begun.

* * *

**A/N: There you go! Third chapter will be up later this week. Much thanks to whispered angels who is my lovely beta. Please leave some feedback!**

_-- Star Tweak_


	4. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

A/N: First off, I know Snape lives at Spinner's End, and yes Spinner's End does exist and come into play in this story, but I have given him another house. In my personal opinion teachers would make a good amount of money at Hogwarts; it's a widely renouned school and you probably have to be a pretty kick ass wizard/witch to teach there. Unless you're Trelawney and you just got lucky with your weird premonition voice thing. So, here it is! The third chapter! Thanks to my first reviewer (who I sadly could not respond to) you truly made my day! And thank you to everyone who has favorited/watched the story.

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling may have inspired me with her characters and fantastical world, but she does not own this plot and nor do I own her amazing world of magic.**

* * *

Music:

Bitter Sweet Symphony -- The Verve

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_The Lighted Halls of Snape Manor_

_"Your intellect may be confused, but your emotions will never lie to you."_

_**-- Roger Ebert**_

Severus approached the entrance of Grimauld Place feelings his insides twist slightly in nervousness. He had long since thrown out the thought of ever being a father, and the fact that he was more or less (now) a father figure seemed to be getting the best of him. Emma Lupin had always been one of his more pleasant students, even if she was from Gryffindor. She never caused any trouble and did fairly well in his class. She did not look at him as if he were some sort of beast like most of her classmates did but she did not try to be his favorite student like others. She minded her business and did her work, it was good work ethic; something he admired. All in all, of all the snot nosed brats to be stuck with, he certainly had gotten a good deal. However, that did not mean he was all too certain about being a guardian to her. It was no secret they would spend time together, and sooner or later she would need his guidance and support. That was what scared him and made him nervous. He was not sure he knew how to go about such things.

He could have easily walked into the house; he was a regular guest as of late. Still, he found he needed something to lift his spirits and keep his mind off of his nerves. He pointed his index finger and pressed the doorbell without regret. The loud ding reverberated through out him and the house. There was a deathly shriek as Walburga Black's portrait began to wail and curse the inhabitants of her home. He heard Sirius and Remus hurry up the stairs to shut her up and he could imagine their comical stumbling in their hurried stupor. Severus almost smiled at this, but he did nothing but sneer slightly. The large door opened and Riley stood looking perturbed by the shrieking that had just suddenly stopped. She smiled brightly when her eyes fell on Severus and she let him in; Sirius and Remus were coming down the steps and Sirius glared at him.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you Snivellus?" He asked.

"Why on earth would you propose that?" Severus asked casually. "I was simply displaying good manners."

Riley laughed aloud as her brother grumbled angrily before storming into the kitchen, "You're early, I don't think Emma's done getting ready."

"She's been too busy practicing her insults on the twins to get anything done," Remus grumbled tiredly, and then began to rant. "I don't trust those boys alone with her –"

"We already had this discussion, Remus, they're just _friends_." Riley cut him off.

"Yes, well, we were just friends for a while too," He said glumly, following Sirius' lead.

There was a pause as Severus and Riley were alone in the hallway together. "You will take extra care of her, won't you?" She asked. "She's really well behaved in other people's homes, or so I've been told. And you'll write to me and let me know how she's doing, right? If she's any trouble at all just let me know and I'll floo over and put her in her place," She went on.

"And to think, you never wanted children," Severus said dryly.

Riley rolled her eyes with a small smile, "Forgive me, I just want to make sure she'll be okay."

"I'm certain she will be," Severus said. "I will make sure of it." He paused, "Tell me; is it a law of nature for a father to assume every male who comes in contact with his daughter has the intention of…courting her?"

Riley laughed aloud at this, "Not exactly a law of nature, but definitely a usual occurrence." She said, "Remus has just been quite grumpy as of late. His time of month just past, and Emma's been signing everything with your last name for the past two weeks." Riley chuckled, "Even the best tempered men can be subjected to jealousy and a bruised ego."

Severus' eyebrow quirked up slightly and he was going to reply but a noise from above caught his attention. A loud, high-pitched scream was being emitted as Georgiana ran down the staircase and past her mother into the kitchen. Kreacher could be seen from the second story staircase cursing her from the railing. The screaming caused Walburga to start her own shrieking and Remus and Sirius were on their feet again. Georgiana was running after them, looking for protection, but as they went upstairs she stopped dead and hid behind her mother. Riley sighed and bent down to pick up her daughter who hugged her tightly and was shaking slightly with tears.

"What the bloody hell is going on in this mad house?" Emma said coming down the stairs, the twins following her. "What happened to Georgie?"

"I threw a dung bomb at Kreacher and he chased me!" The child cried.

"Where are you getting all these dung bombs, Georgiana? I thought your father told you not to play with them," Riley said.

"Ginny said that one wouldn't hurt him, and he was trying to get into Uncle Sirius' room!" Georgiana defended.

"Stop your fussing and say goodbye to your sister. She's leaving soon," Riley said handing the child to Emma. "You'll apologize to Kreacher later."

"All those damned elves hung on the wall and he can't be one of them," Fred grumbled.

"What a pain in the arse he is," George agreed.

"Mum expects us back on the sixth floor to help clean," Fred said to Emma.

"Remember all the insults we practiced," George said.

"And don't let the pureblood snots taint your mind," Fred advised. The twins kissed either of her cheeks and apparated to the sixth floor.

"Did you say hello to Mr. Snape, Georgie or were you too busy running for your life?" Emma asked in an amused tone, seemingly unaffected by the twins.

"Hello, Mr. Snape," Georgiana said turning in her sister's hold and moving her hair out of her face.

"Hello," Severus replied.

"Emmy I don't want you to go…" The child whined hugging her sister close.

"Aww…" Chuckled Emma. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Will you write me?"

"Darling, you can't read," Emma said.

"Daddy is teaching me, I'll use your letters for practice!" Georgiana protested frantically.

"Fine, fine," Emma rolled her eyes, putting her sister down as her parents came down the stairs with her uncle.

Riley pulled Emma into a long hug that was slightly teary. Emma held her mother tightly, trying to memorize how it felt to be hugging her, and tried to memorize her scent. Dragonsbane smoke and cinnamon. Georgiana told her story to Sirius who seemed to be appalled that Kreacher was trying to get into his room. Emma broke free of her mother after promising she would write everyday and moved to her father. Once again, Emma was memorizing his arms around her and the scent of Dragonsbane smoke and chocolate tickling her nose in a familiar way. He kissed her temple and she kissed his cheek before giving him a small sad smile. Her uncle opened his arms and pulled her in for a bear hug, all the while mussing up her hair by comically petting at it. She laughed and pushed away from him, kissing his cheek before kissing her little sister and giving her one more hug.

Severus opened the door and she walked out first waving slightly, he turned to the four watching with small frowns, "I'll keep her safe."

With that he left, closing the door behind him. Riley furiously wiped at the tears trailing down her face and tried to push them away. Remus rubbed her upper arm and kissed her temple, lingering there a moment to whisper reassurances to her all the while holding Georgiana who had forgotten all about her ordeal with the deranged house elf. Sirius clapped his best friend on the shoulder and moved past his sister kissing her forehead before moving upstairs to talk to Kreacher. Riley turned to bury her face in the crook of Remus' neck and felt comfort as her youngest ran her hands over her hair and tried to reassure her of things that were completely beyond her. Her trust went deep with Severus, but she still felt an uncontrollable fear in the pit of her stomach. The war may have just been beginning, but she had just sent her daughter behind enemy lines.

* * *

"Mum sent all my things through floo, I hope it won't be all over the place when we arrive to your home," Emma said as they walked down the steps.

"The house elves will have already moved them to your room," Severus informed her.

"You have house elves?" She inquired.

"Yes," Severus answered dryly. "Are you ready?"

"Um, yes?" Emma bit her lip.

"Take my arm," He offered her. "We're going to side along to Diagon Alley."

"Oh, right," Emma said, linking her arm through his.

"Hold on tightly, Emma," He said.

"Sorry," She mumbled, wrapping her other arm around, which made it seem like she was hugging his arm.

Emma felt an awful sensation in her stomach and then felt like she was being hurtled through space with no control. Suddenly it stopped and she lost her balance and fell backward, but Severus moved his arm forward and helped steady her. She was still clinging onto him for dear life, and did not let go until she was sure she could stand on her own and not vomit. She let go with an apologetic smile but he simply stared at her blankly. Diagon Alley was crowded as usual and Emma felt completely out of place. She was not wearing robes, but a simple pair of muggle jeans, a white button down shirt and a navy blue pinstriped vest. Severus began walking and she caught up to him. They said nothing to each other as they made their way through the crowd, but to where she had no clue. They stopped at _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_, and she followed Severus in.

"What are we doing here?" Emma asked meekly.

"You can't consort with purebloods in muggle clothes," He said. "We're here for a new wardrobe."

"But –" Emma said as he began walking to the counter.

"Is there a problem?" Severus asked turning on his heel and staring down at her, when she shook her head he continued on.

Madam Malkin was a squat woman with wild red hair; she looked from Severus to Emma, "How can help you today?" She asked cheerfully.

"My…_daughter_ needs to be fitted for a new wardrobe," Severus said lowly.

Emma unwittingly flinched after he spoke; it was all too surreal to hear him call her his daughter. "Hello," She smiled to the woman.

"How large a wardrobe, sir?" Madam Malkin asked. "I may be able to get you a couple gowns today but an entire wardrobe could take up to a week."

"That's fine," Severus said. "Just put the payment on my tab."

"And your name, sir?" Madam Malkin pulled out a special pad of parchment and quill.

"Severus Snape."

"Ah," She said. "All right then, Mr. Snape, I'll have your little girl all dressed up and lookin' like a summer flower in no time," She grinned to Emma.

"How delightful." Severus said dryly with a hint of sarcasm. "I have orders to pick up from the Apothecary. Will you be alright by yourself?"

"Yes…_father,_" Emma said with a forced pleasantness. Even calling him Severus felt less odd than calling him 'father,' she tried not to make it too obvious.

Severus merely raised an eyebrow and then went on his way. Madam Malkin swished her wand and measuring tapes were suddenly surrounding Emma and tugging at her. The older woman clicked her tongue and then dragged Emma to the back of the store where some pre-made robes and gowns were hanging. The woman took down countless of them and pushed her into a changing room. Emma tried on countless outfits and gowns and the woman only ended up liking how five of them already fit her. One was a more formal gown Emma really didn't think she would ever wear; the others were more casual but much nicer than she had ever owned. The woman let Emma have the reins when it came to fabric and color choices, but the Madam Malkin knew exactly what the final outcome would be.

"Let's get all of these pinned," Madam Malkin said, guiding her to a stepping stool. "Up you go."

Emma stood on the stool and was immediately being measured again; scissors flew into the air and began cutting up fabric into pieces that seemed to only make sense to Madam Malkin. "How long is this going to take?"

"Your father said an entirely knew wardrobe, Miss Snape," Malkin replied. "That's a lot of fabric and a lot of pinning, so sit tight."

"Wonderful," Emma grumbled.

"Snape…as in Severus Snape?" Came a new voice.

"Yes," Emma smiled, turning the girl being measured next to her who she had not seen before.

"I didn't know Severus Snape had any children," She said, she looked about Emma's age; her sky blue eyes studied her closely. "Hang on a minute…you go to Hogwarts!"

"Yes, indeed I do," Emma nodded politely.

"I thought I'd seen you before," Said the girl. "Aren't you a Gryffindor?"

"Sort of, yes," Emma winced. "Severus isn't my biological father. It's a long story."

"That makes more sense," The girl nodded. "I'm Gabriella Alastrina; I'm in Slytherin."

"I'm Emma Snape," She smiled politely. "Are you getting a new wardrobe too?"

"Not a complete wardrobe," Gabriella said. "Just a dozen summer robes."

Gabriella and Emma talked more as fabrics, pins and measuring tapes, periodically attacked them both. Despite just meeting her, Gabriella was very sociable and Emma found her very easy to talk to. She almost did not notice the immense amount of time going by as she and Gabriella covered subject after subject. The girl's light brown hair was pulled into a messy bun, her bangs clipped out of her face and Emma saw that she was very pretty. Her smile was perfectly brilliant and her curves were something to be jealous of. Emma's arms were tired from being held out for too long and she desperately wanted to be done. Gabriella got Emma's wish and stepped down from the stool, and moved to Madam Malkin's desk, she reached behind without invitation, but Emma never got to see what she was looking for as her line of vision was obstructed.

"Oh, hello," she said to Severus.

"Are you almost done here?" He asked.

"Umm…" Emma looked to Madam Malkin.

"Just a few more cut outs deary, not too long," she assured her.

"Oh, hello Professor," Gabriella said, smiling at Severus.

"Miss Alastrina," Severus nodded his head cordially.

"Here you are," Gabriella put a small piece of parchment in Emma's hand. "Write to me sometime. We'll meet up for tea or something."

"I will," Emma smiled genuinely. "It's been a pleasure."

"I know, it has, hasn't it?" Gabriella grinned. "Have a lovely day. Professor."

Once she had left the shop Severus turned to Emma, "Perhaps this will be easier for you than I previously thought."

"I think I just got lucky," Emma said.

"Well, Miss Snape, you're all done here," Said Madam Malkin. "I'll grab your pre-mades and your new wardrobe will arrive by the end of the week."

"Thank you, so much," Emma said politely.

"Aw, deary, it's my job," She chuckled happily, moving to the counter where the five pairs of robes had been put into a bag that seemed too small to contain them, but it did.

"Where to now?" Emma asked as she carried her bag out of the store.

"Now we head to Snape Manor," Severus said. "Through here," he guided her into a quiet alleyway where they could apparate without being bumped into, "Hold on."

"Right," Emma said, holding onto his arm as she had done before.

After the sensation faded Emma's senses were flooded with the new place. She did not lose her balance this time but when she opened her eyes she gasped a little. The smells of trees, flowers and grass were powerful as she looked at her surroundings. Snape Manor was built right on the edge of a forest; on one side of it there was an expanse of tress and on the other was a simple field that seemed to go on forever. A dirt path went through the trees to where, she did not know. When Emma set eyes on the actual home she felt her jaw drop a little. Two paved, curved stairways led to a circular landing that looked out to the dirt path; the landing led to another stairway that led to the entrance. The manor its self was much shorter than Grimauld Place, it was only three stories tall but it definitely looked more glamorous.

The manor was made of a white stone that seemed to reflect the sun's light. It was a majestic place, but graceful and yet it was obvious that were it not taken care of it would easily look very despairing. With a jolt Emma realized Severus was waiting for her at the circular landing of the steps. She laughed a little at herself and then ran to catch up with him. She could hardly contain her excitement as they approached the two large black doors to the house. Emma watched closely as Severus tapped a triangle into the doors with his wand and they opened slowly allowing them access. The floors were white marble, and the entrance hall was quite inviting. A white staircase with a deep green rug coming down the center of them, clinging to each stair led up to a landing that led to two different directions. The entrance hall itself led to two different directions.

"To your left you will find the dining room, and to your right you will find the den," Severus said. "The left wing second floor is divided into two rooms, my laboratory and the study, right wing second floor is basically guest rooms."

"Do you really have that many guests over at once?" Emma asked.

He chose not to answer that question. "On the third floor left wing is your room and mine, the third floor left wing holds the astronomy room, the music room, and the chess room." He looked down at her, "You are permitted access to all of these rooms except for mine and you may only enter the laboratory with special permission from me."

"Yes, sir," Emma nodded her understanding.

"Go," he said blandly, his expression changing to something she could not name. "Explore."

"Yes!"

Emma ran up the stairs, and turned to the left when she reached the landing. At the moment she did not care if Severus thought she was a silly childish girl, for at the moment she felt like a giddy child in a candy store. As she hurried up the steps to the left wing of the second floor she noticed the hallways were much lighter than she expected. She did not expect it to be some drab, gothic castle, but she certainly did not expect there to be so many windows letting in the light. It occurred to her that her teacher spent most of his time at Hogwarts in the dungeons, and it made sense to her why he would keep his home so open. The study and laboratory were appropriately labeled and Emma lingered in front of the laboratory. She itched to go inside, but the rest of the house beckoned to her and she would no doubt see it eventually.

When she moved into the study she noted that it was a very large room; nothing like the study on the seventh floor of Grimauld Place, but still generous. Countless bookshelves lined all of the walls filled to the brim with books. The carpet was a deep maroon giving the room a cozy feeling, especially with a comfortable looking white couch in front of the clean fireplace. There was a desk near the farthest window of the room, and if one sat at it they would have an excellent view of the front of the house, including the dirt pathway. A painting of a raven-haired woman hung above the fireplace, and she smiled shyly at Emma when she noticed it. The girl giggled a little before slowly moving out of the study and hurriedly walking across the landing and toward the right wing. All the guest rooms were the same: marble white walls; queen sized beds with white linens, and a small bathroom. When she reached the end of the hallway there were two doors opposite each other with placards. One read _'Draco Malfoy'_ and the other read _'Mr. and Mrs. Lucius Malfoy,'_ these were the only two rooms Emma did not inspect.

The third floor right wing was full of rooms she was eager to see and she wasted no time. The chess room was a very interesting one with a large chess board that looked almost like a dance floor; the chess pieces were a bit taller than her and they sat perfectly placed awaiting to be used. On either sides of the board were chairs where the players sat, one was white, the other black and they both looked like thrones of some sort. Emma left the room deciding to challenge her professor to a game one day, after she was used to this home and living with him. The music room was much like the study with many seats for an audience she assumed. There were countless magical instruments around the room, a large organ in one corner and a beautiful black grand piano. The astronomy room was just as interesting as it had sounded. Despite the vast amount of books in the study, there were more in this room all about astronomy, she presumed. Star charts neatly covered the walls and ceiling, and several magical astronomy tools sat on a small display. The room led out to a semi-circle shaped balcony and Emma stepped out to find a small sitting area that included a magical telescope.

Emma moved to the ledge of the balcony and grinned at the sight below her. The garden she was looking at was a beautiful explosion of colors and elegant statues. Cobble stone pathways led their way through the garden in swirl shapes she could see from the balcony. In the center was a small fountain with a faceless angel reaching her hands out toward the house, as if greeting whoever was exiting it; water flowed down her spread wings and trickled into the fountain. The cobblestone path led into the trees behind the house and Emma made a note to explore the pathway. She looked over to a twin balcony a ways over on the left wing. This reminded her that her room awaited her, and she moved back into the astronomy room, closing the doors behind her.

The sandy blonde practically skipped down the hall, across the landing and to the left wing. Severus' door was the first on the right, but it was not labeled like she had expected. This was one room Emma did not really want to see; it was already surreal to be living with her teacher, seeing his bedroom would be too intimate for her. As she moved down the hall her door was on the left and labeled in elegant writing with her name. As she walked in, she did not take notice of the room at all. She was too distracted by the cheery house elf smiling up at her as if she had been waiting for her. The elf had big blue eyes, and a small nose for a house elf. It was obviously a female judging by the way her dirty rag cloth clung to her body. The elf smiled wider and said in a shockingly cool female voice,

"Welcome to Snape Manor, Mistress," she curtsied lowly. "My name is Ditzy; I am your personal household assistant."

"Ditzy?" Repeated Emma.

"Yes, Miss," Ditzy nodded with a smile. "I have been working in the manor since my birth. Master Snape even named me himself." She seemed quite proud of this fact.

"And he named you…Ditzy?" Emma asked. When the elf nodded Emma mumbled under her breath, "The man has a sick sense of humor."

"Have you found the manor to your liking?"

"It's one of the most breath taking places I've ever seen," Emma said breathlessly. "I'm sorry, but what exactly does a 'personal household assistant' do, exactly?"

"Well, Miss, I personally take care of your laundry, supervise the cleaning of your quarters, help you get dressed in the morning and am at your humble service whenever you may need me," she explained calmly.

"Oh, wow," Emma said.

"Can I help you with anything, Miss?"

"Not at the moment, but thank you," Emma smiled.

Emma looked past Ditzy to her room and she nearly laughed. It was very big, and she was glad that though it was large there was not too much open space. The walls were a deep red with a black Victorian pattern, and her furniture were all the same dark cherry oak wood. The bed was a king size, four post with a canopy of heavy looking black fabric. The bedding was red with black pillows and it looked so comfortable that Emma was sleepy looking at it. There was a small desk, supplied with parchment, ink and a quill, a vanity mirror with a red chair with the same design on it as the walls, and a tall wardrobe. There was a comfy black chair by a fireplace on the far side of the room, and a large pair of doors that led to a small balcony. Emma saw it looked out to the front of the home and not back at the gardens. It was her only complaint, but it seemed far from an issue and she did not even think twice of it.

"It's stunning," she said breathlessly.

"I have taken the liberty of already putting your things away…they arrived by floo earlier this morning," Ditzy informed her. "And your new robes have been hung in your wardrobe, if you wish to change."

The house elves words were barely registered as Emma opened her bathroom door. It was brighter than her room and mostly marble but it was bigger than her room back at her parents' house. There was a changing screen, black with white flowers, and a large bathtub that Emma nearly squealed over. The sink was elegant and for a toilet, it was elegant as well. There was a large window (with black curtains that were drawn) and with it was a black, cushioned window seat. Emma giggled as she left the bathroom closing the door behind her. Her smile was uncontrollable and she bit her lip before looking left and right. No one was around, Ditzy had left, and her door was open. Emma took a running start and leaped into the air, landing flat on her bed, bouncing slightly. She laughed childishly and rolled onto her back.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Emma sat up and felt her face heat up as she found Severus leaning in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, an eyebrow perked up and one side of his lips quirked up ever so slightly. "Um…yes," She replied meekly. "It's all really beautiful. Thank you."

He waved off the gratitude slightly and stepped into the room, looking around as if it were the first time he had seen it himself. "You have met Ditzy, I presume?"

"Yes, but is a personal house assistant or whatever really necessary?" She asked.

"I assure you, Ditzy is very happy to take on the job," he said. "She's shown an annoying amount of gratitude since I approached her about it."

"I suppose if she's enthusiastic about it I shouldn't ruin it for her," Emma said contemplatively. "I like the name you chose for her," Emma said slyly meeting his gaze with a small smile.

"Dinner will be served in an hour," Severus said, not commenting on her sly teasing. "I suggest you write your mother before she bombards me with letters."

Later that evening Emma entered the Dining room, only to find it to be exceedingly expansive for someone who lived alone. The table was long, and Severus sat at the head of it. Emma sat on his right, and they had eaten in mostly silence. She tried to make conversations, but they did not last long. Emma sat on the astronomy room's balcony after dinner with her sketchpad and went to work on capturing the beauty of the garden. Her hand hurt immensely by the time she was done, but she had finished. She sat out there a while longer before moving back to her own room. She did not run into Severus for the expanse of the night and only alerted Ditzy once to request a glass of water before bed. She would have gotten it for herself but she had no clue where the kitchens were and she was afraid of getting lost. Emma fell asleep with her door open, laying face down on her bed in her clothes. Severus glanced inside on his way to his own room; he put out her fireplace and then left the room closing the door behind him. It was odd to have another human in the house, but Severus found that he had no complaints.

* * *

A/N: Haha, I like this chapter a lot for some reason. The next chapter won't be up until I finish the one I'm working on. I'd like to stay a certain number of chapters ahead of what I have posted, so I'll try my hardest, I promise. Please review! Even if you hate it, or have some complaints. Thank you to whispered angels for being a lovely beta, and thank you for reading!

--**_ Star Tweak_**


End file.
